Sasunaru:Drama Bomb
by sasunarulover453
Summary: when naruto likes sasuke. sasuke likes naruto back but what will hapen when sakura gets in the way of that? will they ever get together?
1. chapter1

Sasunaru:drama-bomb

me:hello all just wanted to put out this story read*review

OK sasuke do the disclaimer

sasuke: whatever

me:whats with that attitude?

Sasuke:you won't have hot smex with me.

Me:sasuke l8er

sasuke:what did you say?!

me:later maybe

sasuke:yess. OK we do not own naruto, there will be an oc in this story;enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~

One summer day in konaha a certain blond ninja was at the training ground with his three teammates sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno,saku kurasaki. Naruto liked sasuke but asked out that pink slut sakura praying that every time she would say no. but just his luck today she said yes naruto,saku,and sasuke were shocked."well...OK sakura what time should I pick you up around 4pm?"

sakura look at naruto with suck an excited face that looked if she would burst."sure cutie!"when sasuke and naruto heard this they both felt a disgusted chill go down their spine. Saku just stared in amazement at what she was happening.:OK..sakura."

she smiled and waved and went home to go get ready for her date "well...bye naruto,hope you have fun on your date. said saku and turned around and went back home. But sasuke didn't respond because all he saw,heard,and thought was red. He pretended to be happy for naruto but how could he say one thing when his heart was screaming another,sasuke wanted to run up to naruto and scream "I LOVE YOU!"

and kiss those soft pink lips of his,but instead sakura would be kissing **HIS** naruto! Sasuke could not stomach the thought. When naruto was walking home he was thinking of how to make himself look raggedy,but he did not have a bat angle he look yummy everywhere he went! He reached sakura's house at 4:03 he took a deep breath and knocked on the door sakura come out quicker than he could eat a mouthful of ramen. "hey sakura you ready to go?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasunaru:drama-bomb

chapter 2

me:hello all just wanted to put out part two I got 2 tired and fell asleep boy writing is hard shit. school+writing+ my modeling job=tired me

and yes I am a model

OK sasuke do the disclaimer

sasuke: whatever

me:whats it now this time sasUKE

Sasuke:you won't have hot smex with me.

Me:sasuke really again

sasuke:yes

me:later maybe

sasuke:yess. OK we do not own naruto, there will be an oc in this story;enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~

"let's go the the carnival." naruto very much liked that idea so he went along with it. When they arrived at the carnival my the mall they rode the super fast roller coaster called the speed bowl sakura clanged to naruto's arm. He tried to push her off she wouldn't let go so he just sighed and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Sakura had a devious plan to find out more about sasuke that's the only reason she went out with naruto. When they got on the faris wheel she put her plan into action "so naruto... what do you think of sasuke?" naruto blushed. Just thinking about sasuke made naruto hard. When sakura saw the sudden bulge in naruto's pants she almost fainted.'_is he thinking about me?'_ "oh..." naruto blushed harder and hid his erection under his jacket. When the feris wheel stoop to let another couple on naruto sighed"he is a jerk,teme,asshole,but most of all he is my best friend and I would give my life for him. Sakura smiled a fake innocent smile and released she would need to be more considerate to saskue like naruto was she would have to be his counterfeit naruto! "oh.. just wondering." 10 minuets they got the feris wheel and naruto walked her home when they got there without another word **-SLAM-** he slammed the door and ran home when sakura's house as out of sight naruto walked home. By the time he got there it was 7:26. he felt a strange presence in the house so he closed the door slowly. He put his keys on the kitchen table and walked to the bedroom when he got there he saw a small shadowy figure approach him it was sasuke! Sasuke attack d him and pinned him down on the bed and again naruto blushed. "s-sasuke w-what are you doing?"

sasuke smirked."showing you who the seme in the relationship is." naruto giggled at the thought of sasuke pounding his tight ass into the mattress. "then that are you waiting for? Hurry up and fuck me."

sasuke made a grin so evil satan would be scared then he forcibly started kissing,biting,and liking his blond,tan dobe. **Naruto:** Sasuke, you're a bastard for doing this , but I still love you anyway.

**Sasuke:** I know. I've come to realize I love you too Naruto. Now that my brother is dead and I've exacted my revenge, I can return with you.

*some time later in naruto's house*

**Naruto:** *kissing Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** *kissing Naruto*

**Naruto:** *removes Sasuke's clothes* Sasuke, I want you so much right now!

**Sasuke:** *removes Naruto's clothes* I want to be in you so bad, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Huh?! Wait, who said you'll be in me? I'm getting in you!

**Sasuke:** *laughs* Yea right, dobe! You know I'm stronger than you, so I'll be on top.

**Naruto:** *scoffs* In your dreams teme! It'll be a cold day in Hell before that happens.

**Sasuke:** No way. Now get on the bed so I can fuck you senseless.

**Naruto:** You already have no senses if you think I'm gonna do that!

**Sasuke:** *growl* I'm top!

**Naruto:** *snarl* No, I am!

**Sasuke:** *smirk* Fine. Think you can top me? I'd like to see you try.

**Naruto:** *sits up and grins* My pleasure.

**Sasuke:** *raises eyebrow* I'm sure the pleasure's all mine.

**Naruto:** *glares* Teme…

**Sasuke:** *smirks and crosses arms over chest*

**Naruto:** *lunges*

**Sasuke:** o. O

**Naruto:** *tackles teme to ground* Submit!

**Sasuke: **Ha! That's not likely. *rolls over and pins the dobe down*

**Naruto:** I'll make you eat those words while I fuck you in the ass!

**Sasuke:** I was just about to say the same thing. *holds Naruto's hands above his head*

**Naruto:** Think it'll be so easy? *knees Sasuke in the stomach*

**Sasuke:** *doubles over holding aching abdomen*

**Naruto:** *smirks and gets up*

**Sasuke:** * glares and punches blond idiot*

**Naruto:** *falls onto side of bed holding face*

**Sasuke:** *sits up and goes behind Naruto with a smirk* Want to kiss it and make it better?

**Naruto:** Fuck you!

**Sasuke:** That's what I intend to do to you. *slides finger into Naruto's entrance*

**Naruto:** *gasps*

**Sasuke:** Now, Naruto, tell me that you want me in you. *rubs throbbing cock along a tanned thigh*

**Naruto:** *moans softly* Like hell I will! *throws head back and hits Sasuke square in the nose*

**Sasuke:** *falls back clutching nose* Damn it Naruto!

**Naruto:** *turns around and straddles some fine Uchiha thighs* Don't punch my face then, teme.

**Sasuke:** *glares and rolls over to reverse positions* You'll pay for that, dobe.

**Naruto: ***rolls eyes and grabs a leaky Uchiha cock*

**Sasuke:** *breath catches* Cheater!

**Naruto:** All's fair in love and war baby. *grins and pushes Sasuke down*

**Sasuke: **And I do so love my dobe.

**Naruto:** *blushes and lets go*

**Sasuke:** *smirks and reverses positions again* You're mine. *kisses*

**Naruto:** *momentarily in a daze*

**Sasuke:** *uses opportunity to enter his dobe's delicious hot entrance*

**Sasuke+Naruto:** *gasp/moan*

**Naruto:** *slightly out of breath* Well, teme? Weren't you supposed to fuck me senseless?

**Sasuke:** I'm glad you see it my way. *smirks*

~after fucking Naruto senseless~

**Naruto:** *seriously out of it*

**Sasuke:** Wow... I never knew stars were so bright.

**Naruto:** Teme, it's the middle of the day.

**Sasuke:** ... Whatever *snuggles*

**Naruto:** *grins and snuggles*

me:whew that was a lot of work on my openofice program that was 14 pages damn well I get this is it

sasuke:aren't you forgetting something?

Me: oh yeah beware of new chapters coming out see ya.

Sasuke: no after .

me:what is with me and you having smex?

Sasuke:I've never had smex with a model.

Me:of course well bye guys

naru-chan: BYE ! see you for part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru:drama-bomb

chapter 2

me:hello all the next chappie is here

OK sasuke do the disclaimer

sasuke: have smex with me

me:no

me:later maybe

sasuke:yess. OK we do not own naruto, there will be an oc in this story;enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~

sasuke awoke to find a tan,sweaty blond on his chest."hey,dobe wake up time to go meet kakashi-sensi at the training ground." naruto nu-nuzzled from the raven haired boys arms."OK lemme get ready."naruto yawned. As naruto got up sasuke smacked his ass."perverted teme." naruto growled. As they approached the training ground sakura spotted sasuke."hey sasuke-kun." sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and flipped his raven colored hair. "sakura don't call me that only naru-chan can call me that." naruto blushed 'OK_ naruto two can play at this game I have a plan b' _thought sakura the day went off without another hint of sakura or her crazy fandome. When the day was over sasuke was worn out completely.

~~~~~~~~~with sakura~~~~~~~~~~~

"now sakura you know if you do this it can never be undone,right?" tsunda said sadly. "i know just do it!" sakura yelled eagerly

~~~~~~~~~with sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~

he was now at his doorstep talking to his favorite non-sasuke crazed female friend saku."so you to lovebirds finally got together,huh?" sasuke blushed. "yeah,wanna guess what we did last night. sasuke told her every single detail so hot she almost got a major nosebleed. "damn that's see you later I gotta go back to the palace before they notice I'm gone." sasuke was sad she had to leave he wanted to brag to yaoi's #1 fan about how he was fucking the most fuckable ass in konoha. He closed the door and walked half way to the couch to take a famous uchiha nap when the doorbell rang."dammit who is it now?" sasuke open the door to see a very sexy pink haired male standing at his door he didn't order a male playboy bunny."who are you." sasuke trying not to drool to much.

"it's me sakura this is all for you my love." she grabbed the growing bulge in sasuke's pants and began to play with it making sasuke moan "leave naruto for me and this is all yours,you want this don't you?"

knowing he did naruto never even crossed his mind he was too busy enjoying her...err...**his** touch on his dick. "yess." sasuke said letting out a throaty moan. Sasuke was about to cum when the pink haired man disappeared. "damn I know what I have to do." sasuke gulped and got on the phone with naruto.

**Sasuke:**hey,naruto we need to talk.

**Naruto:**what sasu-chan.

**Sasuke:**i think I'm turning straight.

**Naruto:WHAT!.**

the phone line went dead.

Naruto cried and cried and cried.

"aaahhhhh I'm gonna be alone again sasuke you liar **I HATE YOU!**"

naruto stormed out of his house and went to go get some advice from kakashi before he jumped to conclusions itachi could be trying to lour him into a trap to rape him. So of he went to talk to kakashi.

Me: how was that for shocking can't wait to write he next chapter the reason I put off putting this up is because I'm lazy as hell. So beware of the next chappie coming out soon.

Sasuke:hey,were are you I'm horny and I'm gonna fuck you senseless!

me:aaahhhhh help!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

it's summer thought I would have more time for stories thought wrong well here u go I just wrote it 2 months ago I was gunna reread it on Saturday but I got into a car accident with my mom drunk driver ya ya ya on with the yaoi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~

so naruto went to talk to kakashi.

"kakashi-sensi what do I do?" kakashi thought long and hard then it came to him.

Meanwhile with sasuke

"ahhh" moaned sakura while sasuke was pounding away at the poor girl...er...boy he thought about his naruto

FLASHBACK

"sasuke I have to tell you something?". Naruto said confidently "what is it dobe?" sasuke looked over at his sexy blond lover "do you..."- end of flashback

"SASUKE,go faster!". Sasuke snapper out of it and pounded harder into sakura.

With naruto

"OK kakashi I'll be back soon." naruto approached the window of sasuke's house he saw sasukra being fucked by his lover.

"phase 1,starts now." naruto hopped out of the tree and gracefully rang the doorbell. "naruto is here hurry hide!." sakura got a very devious smile "no let's show the second most fuckable ass in konoha whats up." sasuke sadly agreed and oped the door "hey sasuke how goes it." sasuke looked confused as if naruto wasn't sad that the love of his like dumped him. "hey naruto I'm fine." naruto just smiled harder. "I just want to congrats with sakura." just then sasuke's heart smashed. "oh and no training with kakashi tomorrow me and him will be busy ALL day tomorrow." naruto blushed at that thought "well,bye." sakura closed the door before sasuke could pick his face up off the floor. "n-naruto and k-k-kashi?"

with naruto & kakashi

OK ready?" said a hot naked kakashi. "ready." said by an equally hot almost naked naruto. "OK the plan is when sasuke comes to see if we really are a thing and sees us fucking he will be heart broken break up with her to come get you back." said by a very serious kakashi OK got it,this is the best plan ever!" said a ready for anything naruto. TO BE CONTUED. /SEE FOR THE CRAPPY WAY I PUT UP THE MARKS THE CAR ACCIDENT KNOCKED THE JELLY OUT OF MY DONUT PS I WAS NOT DRIVING I WAS ASLEEP IN THE BACKSEET WHILE MY MOM WAS DRIVING AND THE DRUNK GUY CAME 80 DOWN THE ROAD AND HIT US AND ALL I KNOW I WOKE UP IN DA HOSPITAL SEMI NAKED I HEARD THAT FROM THE POLICE BUT HEY I'M ALIVE SO I BEARLY REMBER WHAT SCHOOL I GO TO BUT SORRY FOR THE BLACK LIKE IT WONT GO AWAY DAMMIT.!


End file.
